Remnant: Reaper's game
by nephilim20
Summary: Alex was a normal guy but when he is thrown to the world of remnant wielding the power of the gamer he knows what he must do, watch as he changes the fate of this world in the verge of destruction, and becomes the guardian of remnant; the only problem is: "why did i have to reincarnate as Ruby" OC/Ruby, no pairings decided yet or ever, references to other games, rated M to be safe
1. getting started

hello this is a new story that i was working on i got motivated to give it a try after reading great stories here like:

the verdant gamer, dragon of dragons: game of the year edition, playing our roles, a game worth's dying for, rwby: remnants game, etc.

also another great not-gamer story that motivated me is Dragonic Fate Works a great story of kratos1989

well with nothing more to say hope you enjoy the story

"normal talking"

'thinking'

 **[game notifications/use of skills]**

* * *

"uuh?"

was the only thing that i could mutter after i wake up, its only natural, i was playing video games and after an hour i decide to read some manga and after that i finished reading "the godfather" before going to sleep

so now i'm in a black area and before i could start to scan the area a holographic blue screen appears before me

 **[congratulations, you have become The Gamer, you will wake up in a new world, but at the same time familiar, your story will start to unfold now]**

'…'

i pinch myself, then slap myself finally i punch myself hard because i'm still dreaming

'ok i'm not dreaming so i have become The Gamer… WAIT I'M THE GAMER?! This is going to be awesome!' i thought, i really love that series but before anything else something crossed my mind, 'please tell me that i wont be shouting my attacks or skills'

 **[would you like to go to the tutorial? (it is recommended to get used to The Gamer ability)]**

"Yes" i said, i really gotta be careful with this, the gamer ability knows no sarcasm and the last thing i want is that and the game take that as an action, thats the best case scenario, the worst case scenario would be that indeed is sarcastic and somehow give me the finger and make jokes in life or death situations

 **[let's begin with the commands, the commands comes in two kinds, soft and hard, soft commands can be activated with thoughts or speech, hard commands are activated with speech only, regardless of your choice you can interact with the menú with your hands, please choice what kind of command would you like to use]**

-"soft" i said without a second thought, it doesn't matter where am i going, last thing i need is that everyone thinks that im crazy or the enemy knows what im going to do

 **[for your reasoning you have increased your wis by 1]**

-'nice, so that means i can rise my stats doing physhical and mental activities, i should focus on raising my stats that way and see how the level up system works, if i only get status points to expend or if i also get an increase in my base status ' i thought

 **[for planning ahead you have increased your wis by 1]**

 **[ok let's continue with the tutorial the commands wont be activated if you use the keywords in the context of a sentence, to continue the tutorial think or say 'Next']**

'next' i thought, glad that i can have a conversation without risking to use a skill

 **[what kind of game this would be without a Menu, to continue use the command Menu]**

'Menu' i thought and the message was replaced with another screen

 **[status]**

 **[skills]**

 **[inventory]**

 **[perks]**

 **[titles]**

 **[map]**

 **[options]**

 **[quest]**

 **[to begin with let's start with your status]**

'status' i thought

 **[Name: Alexander Evans Ontiveros?]**

 **[age: 17?]**

 **[Title: The Gamer]**

 **[level 1]**

 **[exp:0/100]**

 **[hp: 100 , hpr: 2.5/min]**

 **[mp: 100 , mpr: 3.5/min]**

 **[ap: 0, apr: 0/min]**

 **[str: 5]**

 **[vit: 5]**

 **[dex: 5]**

 **[int: 5]**

 **[wis: 7]**

 **[char: 5]**

 **[luck: 5]**

 **[stat points: 0]**

 **[perk points: 0]**

 **[lien: 0]**

 **[status: normal]**

'ok so it looks like that im going to the world of RWBY, this should be interesting,' i thought, but still 'why my name and age have a question mark?, mmm… maybe that means that when i get to remnant i will change appearance and age?, well works for me' i thought after passing a hand through my red hair, 'well if im lucky im going to get younger and the canon story will start when i hit 17 years old again, i just hope that is not the other way around so that way i will at least have a chance to make sure volume 3 doesn't happen' i thought the last part with a frown, but the next thought changed my mood and a grin appeared in my face 'it would be awesome if my appearance changed to that of a dragon faunus, i don't know if these kind exists but have the ability to fly with a pair of dragon wings and breath fire just screams badass!'

 **[your status are looking really bad right now, here 5 stat points to upgrade your stats]**

'i don't think it will let me continue until i spend the stat points, now lets see strength is in charge of how much damage i make and my ability to move heavy objects, vitality is in charge of how much damage i can take and the regeneration of my hp, dexterity is in charge of how faster i move and my flexibility , intelligence is in charge of how much mana i have, my ability to remember things and the damage output of my magic, wisdom will make me understand better things and how fast my mana regenerates, charisma will make me more trustworthy and convince other people to see things my way, it could also unlock more quest with other people, finally luck will save myself sometimes, my rate of critical hits, and better loots' i thought while seeing my status,

but

'i still don't know what status affect my aura, it could be the same as my mana or it could be a combination of my int and vit in some way'

 **[for recalling your memories of videogames mechanics you have increased your int by 1]**

'nice!, now lets see for starters my int and wis have increased already and i dont know any skill for the moment so i will put 1 point in strenght, vitality and luck and 2 points in dexterity while it would be better to have more vitality my status are still low so it would be for the best if i can end the battles more quickly to avoid being surronded by enemies and use hit and run tactics for now' i thought

'also i should play poker and other games that needs luck sometimes to see if i can raise my luck that way, but that would be when i have a high int and wis so i can make my own luck for now when i level up i should put at least one point in luck so i can raise my chances of better loot and raise the stat that way too, the charisma it's going to be difficult if i try to focus on raising my other status, but maybe i could raise that if there are daily quest given by other people thus helping them and as result they trust me more' i thought while putting the stats points

 **[by your carefull planing and reasoning your int has increased by 1]**

"ok if this continues im going to have raised my int and wis to 30 before this is over"i deadpanned

'really those things go really fast in the early stages thats why i want to train first if everytime i level up i also get an increase in my status' i thought

 **[for understanding the increase rate of lower status your wis has increased by 1]**

"goddamit! lets continue ok"

 **[good, if you need more help after the tutorial the 'Help' option will be available, this will tell you the diferent kind of missions, an enciclopedia of the world (dust, Grimm, gallery, etc), now lets return to the menu]**

'that will come in hand while theres no doubt i will get the [observe] skill, its more than likely that it will give me the research of the scientifics regarding dust and grimm and the weakpoints when i encounter new kinds of grimm' i thought

 **[by recalling your memories and your quick thinking your int has increased by 1]**

'… menu'

 **[now lets go to the skill menú]**

"skills" after spending sometime in this void at least i want to hear something beside the notification

 **[Gamer's Mind lvl: max]**

 **[Gamer's Body lvl: max]**

 **[Observe lvl: 1]**

 **[Pain resistance lvl: 1]**

"HA! called it i thought i would have to créate the observe skill, but this Works for me, Gamer's Mind and body are the ones in charge that my life Works as a videogame, but" i said while i touched the gamer's body skill

 **[Gamer's Body lvl max: this skill gives you the ability to have a body like a game charácter, your injuries will only last for a moment, and if you loss a limb you take a certain percentage of damage and don't worry by restoring your healt to 100% you regrow the lost limb, just dont loose the head]**

"uff"

'im glad of that while i wont be reckless in my normal state of mind i can't say the same when someone is in danger, and who knows maybe i can pull an antic cu chulain or dante stile and look badass in the process, just have to keep some healing spells and potions ready' i thought

 **[your use of planning and use of memory has increased your int by 1]**

'well whatever the more points i get the better' i thought

"but why i have pain resistance… right i remember now"

 **[let's return to the menú and continue with the inventory shall we?]**

"Return" the skills menú changed back to the main menú once againd, "inventory"

 **[this is your inventory, here you can store anything and everything you get, right now is empty so lets fill it a little shall we, please select 2 of the following options]**

 **[weapon]**

 **[skill book]**

 **[regeneration ítem (cookie)]**

"well looks like the gamer ability has humor sense, the cookie at best would give me 50 or so hp and is one use only, so skill book and weapon" i said while i selected the two option

after that a book appeared in my inventory and another screen appeared, after retrieving the book a screen told me what it was

 **[this book teach the skill mana bolt do you want to learn it?]**

 **[Y/N]**

i pressed the Y button and the book disolved in motes of light in my body

 **[mana bolt lvl 1: you can créate a sphere of mana in your hand and throw it at your enemies cost of use 30 mp]**

after that i returned my attention to the new screen

 **[every warrior can fight using his fists and his will alone but even so a warrior needs a weapon, and even so one kind of weapon will take you so far please select two weapons]**

'great i was worried that i would have to chose between close and large rage combat, now theres no problem' i thought while i saw the options

 **[sword]**

 **[spear]**

 **[bow and arrows]**

 **[great sword]**

 **[katana]**

 **[** **warhammer** **]**

 **[scimitars]**

 **[shotgun]**

 **[pistol]**

 **[sub-machine gun]**

 **[sniper rifle]**

 **[assault rifle]**

 **[scythe]**

 **[gauntlets]**

 **[special weapon]**

'what to chose, man wish i could get more than two but its better than have only one weapon i would really like to get the great sword but maybe the weight would be to much for starters if the weight is also considered in the equation so i will make or get that later, dammit this is difficult i really wish i could get all the weapons, well since im going to the rwby world maybe i can get ruby to teach me how to use the scythe and even if is heavy i can distribute the weight of the weapon, plus i can upgrade it latter to work as a gun, now for the second weapon… a what the hell, let's see what the special weapon is' i thought while i selected the weapons

the instant the weapons appeared my jaw droped, i didn't even notice that i recived another 2 points in my luck, after a whole minute

"FUCK YEAAAH!, theres no way in hell im going to need to upgrade these weapons, these are already badass enough" i said while shaking in excitment

the reason?

 **[you have obteained DEATH's scythe]**

 **[This is the legendary scythe used by death itself to reap the soul of the sinners its blade shines a golden unholy light when attacking, ignores armor from evil creatures]**

I got the scythe of DEATH from the game dante's inferno so it also works as a spear, and it can expand to reach the enemies outside of the normal range, work as a hook, and can retract to make a kind of forearm protector and the blade of the scythe ends in my forearms so its kind of a sword in some way

The scythe looks like it was made from the spine of a man or a demon the bottom has some kind of lantern where theres a blue flame, where the spine connects with the blade of the weapon theres the face of a demon with 4 horns screaming the blade itself instead of being two segments its only one, where the blade meets with the rest of the weapons its ondulated simulating a kind of a half clock gear so it can rotate and change from scythe to spear

And the second weapon is one from my favorite games

 **[you have obtained the Kingdom Key]**

 **[this Keyblade from the realm of light is a ban of evil, and only persons that are strong of heart and good of heart can wield this blade, however while the evil creatures will fear this blade, they will see you as a threat that has to be erradicated]**

 **[do to obtain a special weapon a new skill has been created]**

 **[you have obtained the keyblade wielder skill]**

 **[keyblade wielder lvl 1 (passive)]**

 **[this skill will alow you to wield keyblades, also if you get disarmed you can always call back your weapon, the more you use the keyblade the more you will come closer to become a keyblade master]**

the weapon is a big key with a blue handle and what could be considered the blade guard of gold, the blade itself its the design of a key but the teeths of the blade have the form of a Crown, in the handle there the keychan with the head of a mouse

"damn i really got two powerfull weapons, i was expecting to get some sci-fi gun, i just hope that i don't have to learn the spells the same way sora did, then again the skill is passive and is not max level so maybe i will unlock diferents spells the more i use the keyblade" i said to myself while i stored said weapons in my inventory

 **[now how about if you equip one of your new weapons]**

i glanced once again at the inventory and in the left side of the screen theres a full body image of my self with some boxes for equipment and weapons, also in the top of the image theres two tabs equipment and costumes

'mmm well the costumes will be useful in the future, if its like other games then all my equipment will adapt to the costume that im wearing, so if i get a costume that looks like i dont have armor at all i can deceive my enemies, if they give special abilities the better' i thought while looking at the new screen that looks like a second inventory

that gave me an idea and after playing a Little with the inventory i could créate tabs for my inventory so that way its not a mess when im searching for weapons, equipment, skill books etc.

After that i equiped the death scythe in my inventory and the weapon appeared in my back in the same style as dante

 **[well how about we give it a test drive]**

wait WHAT?!

All around me started to change and when the changes finished i was in a forest

In that moment i fell a chill run down my spine and without thinking i evaded to the right, right in time to avoid an attack aimed to my head from behind

 **[through a special action a new skills has been created]**

 **[detect bloodlust lvl 1 (passive)]**

when i got up again i got my scythe ready and i saw what attacked me it was a beowolve and there were another 2 by both of its sides after a glance to their levels i really wanted to curse, the beowolve in the middle is level 8 and the other 2 are level 6

'great if this is going to be a thing then the gamer ability will be alternating between give me cool things and down right try to kill me, or both of them'

all the fear, and rage that i was feeling got washed away by gamer mind, after that i decided to try and copy the stance of dante, and got ready, a quick observe told me what i needed and cursed once again mainly because i could only see their HP

 **[beowolve lv 8]**

 **[HP: 800]**

 **[MP: 0]**

 **[AP: 0]**

the other 2 beowolves had the same status

 **[beowolve lv 6]**

 **[HP: 600]**

 **[MP: 0]**

 **[AP: 0]**

after that my observe skill got another level

the beowolve in the left and right came right at me, seeing this i backflipped and the two beowolves landed where i was moments ago, without wasting any moment i gave a swing with my scythe slashing both of them from right to left, quickly i changed the position of my hands and put my left feet in front of me so i could do another swing now from left to right

if the hack and slash games had teach me something is that you must always be aware of your surroundings, so you know when you must cancel a combo, that save me from the attack of the third beowolve from my left,

i jumped over the other two beowolves so the third attacked the other beowolves, with out missing a beat i gave another swing from right to left but this time i gave a 3600 spin so i slashed the 3 of them two times, and repeated the same action but from left to right

one of the level 6 beowolves jumped back before my attack could connect and jumped at me ready to give me a slash, i evaded to the front but that was a mistake, because i landed in front of the other two beowolves, i raised my weapon just in time to block the slash of the beowolve and push it back making it stagger with its hands in the air, before the lvl 8 beowolve could land its slash i stabbed the scythe in the shoulder of the staggered beowolve and pull it in front of me to use it as a meat shield, spinning in my heels and beowolve in town i throw it to its partner

while the two beowolves where a mess of limbs i spun the scythe in my hands, changing it in its spear mode and shoot it at the other beowolve using the hook function to get to it fast and gain some distance of the other two beowolves, it roared in pain when the scythe connected with its chest, using the speed gained when the scythe started to retract to its spear mode and i was going towards it, i dislodged the 'spear' from its chest change it to scythe mode in mid air and capitalizing the moments of its new found pain i decapitated the beowolve, after landing i spun on my heels to see the state of the other beowolves with a quick [observe]

 **[beowolve lv 8]**

 **[HP: 450]**

 **[MP: 0]**

 **[AP: 0]**

 **[beowolve lv 6]**

 **[HP: 200]**

 **[MP: 0]**

 **[AP: 0]**

'man this guys are thought, im glad i have a powerful weapon if not i would have deal much less damage, then again it looks like if i can cut them in vital parts they take more damage or downright kill them, so i should focus on vital parts if i can and slash them so they can retaliate' i thought to my self

 **[for your careful planing and strategy your int and wis has gone by 1]**

'well where have you been this whole time?'

dismissing the window i put on my stance once again, the level 6 beowolve comes right at me, i take a step to the right to evade its right slash, a quick glance to the other beowolve and i see that it's already mere inches away from my face i quickly jump to avoid the attack but it still connects with my chest and sends me flying to a tree

a quick glimpse to my healt bar in the top left corner of my vision was all it took to make me pale

 **[hp: 50/120]**

 **[mp: 200/200]**

'shit other attack and im gone gotta start using magic' i thought while my right hand started to glow

the level 6 beowolve once again launched itself at me but this time i did and upward slash with my scythe extending the weapon in the process, stabbing it in the chest and using all my strength to swing it over my head while the scythe was retracting, the beowolve landed on its back in front of me

' **[mana bolt]!** ' i thought while i trusted my right hand to its head because i charged the attack it took 100 mp but its head exploded

the next moment that i feel a chill down my spine i throw my self forward and rolled 3 times to gain distance, recovering quickly i saw the last beowolve

"ok its only you and me wolfie let's end this!" i said while i retracted the scythe and change it to the sword mode in my right arm the handle of the scythe wrapped in my arm and the blade in my forearm

the both of us did a battle cry and started running towards the other, the beowolve jumped towards me with both claws ready to take me down

'not a chance' i thought to myself while i evaded under him and in the process gave it a slash from the chest to the groin, it roared in pain

and without letting it recover, i reverted the scythe to its original form and jumped to its shoulders and put my scythe under its neck, it tried to prevent it but i put all my strength to behead it, in the process its body started to gain a color like ash and orange lines like magma started apearing in its body, after 5 seconds i finally decapitated it, the beowolve body (or what remained of it) looked like it was made from ashes before disappering in mots of blue light

"man that was hard, lets see what i got"

but before i could get to my loot various notifications popped in front of me

 **[due to your extreme use of force your str has increase by 2]**

 **[due to your use of hit and run tactics dex and vit has increased by 2]**

'well thank you!'

 **[through special actions 4 new skills have been created]**

 **[scythe mastery lvl 5]**

 **[spear mastery lvl 2]**

 **[sword mastery lvl 1]**

 **[execution lvl 2]**

 **[detect bloodlust has reached lvl 3]**

 **[pain resistance has reached lvl 2]**

 **[observe has reached lvl 2]**

 **[you have LEVELED up]**

 **[you have LEVELED up]**

 **[you have LEVELED up]**

 **[you have LEVELED up]**

-i dismissed the Windows, im going to see my new status later, looking to the loot it looks like i got some lien and a fang from where i killed the level 6 beowolves, and i got almost the same from the level 8 beowolve but more lien and red dust

'heh it looks like i wont be needing to spend in dust' i thought to my self with a grin

 **[now that you got used to your weapon with lets proceed with the perks shall we?]**

after reading that my right eyebrow was twitching, it was a good thing i got the scythe mastery in mid battle and i adapted to the situation quickly otherwise i would be dead

"uff whatever"

'perks' i thought

 **[through your new life you are going to need an edge against powerful enemies, while certain consumable ítems will give you a boost in your abilities those can only last for so long, the perks will give you permanent boost or even new abilities!]**

 **[perks available]**

 **[Life Reaper]**

 **[Gamer's HUD]**

 **[doublé points]**

 **[Tracker]**

 **[Nature's Wrath]**

 **[the perk's list works like the titles list so don't worry about a gacha pool…]**

when i read that i almost cried of joy, gachas are evil

 **[… now it looks like you got yourself already a perk's point, whenever you hit a milestone of level 5 you get a perk's point, you can also get perk's points as mission's rewards, anyway here is another perk point, please chose a perk to continue]**

after that i saw that it looks like all the perks will have a cost of just 1 point, 'man thats going to help now let's see what does the perks do'

 **[life reaper: take the life of your enemies literally, now you restore your health the more you damage your opponent (total health restore = 10% of damage inflicted to enemy)]**

 **[Gamer's HUD: like the title says you will always have a minimap in the top right corner of your vision]**

 **[double points: whenever you level up you get the double of status points to spent ]**

 **[Tracker: don't let your prey get away!, see the trails even if they are cloaked, you can see a digital trail of where your prey went for a short period of time if they are in a 30 mts radius or if you find a trail you can see the direction to where it went]**

 **[Nature's Wrath: unleash the power of nature on your enemies, you gain control over the elements]**

whistle "yep good thing this isn't a gacha pool some perks are really good, and i think i can recreate some of these perks through skills"

i did the only logical thing to do and selected the double points perk, if im correct i will also get the double of perk points when i get the milestone

'now what to do with the last point…' i thought while i was glancing to the gamer's HUD and the life reaper's perks, i don't think im going to need the tracker from the beginning and even then maybe i can create a skill for that, and nature's wrath is basically a bunch of skill books based on the 4 elements and its combinations, and i can get skill books for that

after more thought i decided for the gamer's HUD

'well i can get the others later, besides if my last battle is anything to go by i may end battling like in hack and slash games' i thought to myself

[for your carefully planning your wis has increased by 1]

i dismissed the window and tapped the accept button

 **"[GAMER'S HUD AQUIRED]"**

 **"[DOUBLE POINTS AQUIRED]"**

"!"

'that really startled me' a bit was because i wasn't expecting to hear that i got the perks and the other was because the voice changed on the second perk

'for a moment i thought i was going to start fighting the call of duty's zombies' i thought with a shiver, i like to play the zombie's mode and see how far i can get, but THAT is the problem, it test the player how far he can get before the player dies or he pause the game and exit the zombie's mode and the last one doesn't save the score

'ok let's leave that for other time' i thought while another window appeared

 **[excellent now just as a reminder some perks can be upgraded to get better effects, now lets continue with your titles]**

'titles' i thought

 **[the titles represent achievements that you have accomplished be that for killing monsters, completing certain missions, etc.]**

 **[unlocked titles]**

 **[The Gamer- no special effects]**

 **[locked titles]**

 **[beowolve killer- (effect locked)- kill 50 beowolve type grimm]**

 **[reaper apprentice- (effect locked)- kill 50 enemies with a scythe]**

'well i can get an idea of the effects of the titles' i thought while i closed the window, i cant do anything here yet so lets continue

 **[now lets proceed with the options you can see the map later]**

"no wait i want to see the map!" i shouted

 **[now, now its a good thing that you want to see all the functions but for now lets continue with the tutorial shall we?, besides you already know where are you going]**

well its a fair point but the last thing i want is to land in a forest infested Grimm or in mountain gleen

sigh"well lets continue"

'options'

 **[here are your options in here you can change various aspects of the game]**

 **[volume]**

 **[bgm]**

 **[textures]**

'thanks lord i will be able to mute professor port's class, and lower the volume of weiss shouts' i thought while i sighed of relief, really how can that guy still be a professor? One thing is to give advice based on his own experience like survival skills, use the environment to your favor, lure the Grimm, etc, while you continue with the class; and another thing is start relating stories of past glories forgetting the whole class.

"now lets see what kind of music do we have"

 **[bgm]**

 **[soundtrack empty]**

 **[the songs will be automatically added depending on the situation, export songs from your devices, or purchased from the gamer's store]**

"well looks like i wont have to worry about how i expend my money" i said with a smile, like any game i will have the potential to get insane amounts of money, but, first i can't use all the money however i want, i cant explain how i got the money if i want to get a car or a house

 **[now to end the tutorial lets go to the quest option]**

'quest'

 **[here you can see your available quest and your current quest and its details]**

 **[current quest's]**

 **["starting the game" (in progress)]**

i tapped the quest to see the details

 **["starting the game"]**

 **[main objective: +100 xp]**

 **[-complete the tutorial]**

 **[bonus objectives]**

 **[-disobey an order: +50xp]**

 **[-get one hit or less in the tutorial combat: +50xp]**

 **[finish]**

'yeah right the second hit would have killed me' i sighed and tapped the finish button

 **[Quest complete: starting the game]**

 **[congratulations on finishing your first quest, now you will wake up in this brave new world as a different person, Alexander Evans Ontiveros, the gamer]**

'yep totally called it, now lets see what i got and hopefully how much time i have to train before everything went to hell in canon' i thought to myself and after that my conscious started to fade away

* * *

Author's note: well that was the chapter if there are some grammar mistakes please let me know, english is not my first language and im trying to get better in my english, also the story will make references to other games and animes through weapons, events, etc;

i haven't decided on pairings yet or if there would be at all, but if there are it would be between the OC/Ruby and one or various of the girls in rwby team, depending if im good at writing how the relationship would progress, also Pyrrhaxjaune is a must go

also chapter 2 is almost ready but i must check somethings

see you guys latter


	2. the first step

sorry for the long wait, i said that i would post the next chapter quickly but a lot of things happened:

my computer died i had luck on my side and i could get it fixed, the bad thing is that when i got it fixed i had to submit a project from my school so shit, the good thing is that the teacher gave me more time and i could get it in time if just barely and with help from some friends, and life

how the heck did i pass the semester when my computer died and im studying computer system engineering?, some really good luck

and also the update took long because i was searching how to describe some characters appearance, for the rwby cast was more or less easy, just have to look to others fanfics or the wiki, but also had to look in the internet and hope that i could describe more or less right the appearance of the characters, that's not my forte in english

well anyway, RWBY belongs to rooster teeth, other references to other animes, games, etc, that could appear belongs to their owners, i own nothing besides more or less the story of this fanfic (sometimes im going to stick more or less to canon)

"normal talking"

'thinking'

 **[game notifications/use of skills]**

* * *

[no P.O.V]

a person waked up in the night the moonlight only illuminated his hair, it was a crimson color, he quickly scanned his surroundings with a critical eye and sensing that he was safe allowed itself to relax , he got out of bed and started searching for the kitchen to grab a glass of wáter, after arriving to the kitchen he quickly grabbed a cup, filled it and greedily drank the wáter

'nothing like a cold glass of wáter after that fight, well whatever it looks like is 5 or so in the morning so i can sleep a little more' the person thought while putting the cup in the washer

making use of its memory of where did he wake up, he made its way back to his new room, in the way back from the corner of the eye he saw a mirror in a bathroom, taking its attention, the person made its way to the mirror and inspected itself, turning the light on first it was shocked for what it was reflected in the mirror, the first thing was that he has longer hair, the second seeing his hands they look more slender and younger, and finally he has silver eyes

the person calmed down considerably but not at all, because the person reflected in the mirror was its new image, and could only thought of one thing

'WHAT THE HEEEEEEEEEECK '

the reason of his distress its because reflected in the mirror is a younger Ruby Rose

[Alexander/Ruby P.O.V]

'what the heck is going on?!' i thought desperately but before i could start to scream gamer's mind started to work and calmed myself if just a little

after greedily taking air to calm myself and even then could not accept the reality i did the first thing that a man does in these kinds of nightmares

'MY GOD IT'S GONE!' i checked to see that my buddy was gone, i backed to the wall and slid down until i was sitting in the floor, gamer's mind worked overtime until it calmed down

"thank you gamer's mind to calm me, i don't think i can face taiyang and yang just yet" i muttered to myself

'ok gotta get myself together from "my" reflection i look like a younger ruby so let's see' i thought while i was getting up

'status'

 **[Name: Ruby Rose]**

 **[age: 12]**

 **[Title: The Gamer]**

 **[level 5]**

 **[exp:200/500]**

 **[hp: 160 , hpr: 4/min]**

 **[mp: 200 , mpr: 5/min]**

 **[ap: 360, apr: 36/min]**

 **[str: 8]**

 **[vit: 8]**

 **[dex: 9]**

 **[int: 10]**

 **[wis: 10]**

 **[char: 5]**

 **[luck: 8]**

 **[stat points: 20]**

 **[perk points: 0]**

 **[lien: 170]**

 **[status: normal]**

'so it looks like i really got reincarnated as ruby rose and i have 3 years before cannon starts give it or take it some months and to put the cherry in the cake i'm one of the protagonist so any action that i made in this time lapse could alter the future beyond my control' i thought while my eyebrow was twitching

 **[due to your special heritage and reincarnation you have obtained some new titles]**

 **[you have obtained the "silver eyed warrior" title]**

That was the last straw, it took all my will power to not shout in fury, and even then i slammed my hand in the ok button ignoring the other titles

'COME ON IF I WAS GOING TO REINCARNATE AS AN ALREADY EXISTING PERSON, WHY A WOMAN, YOU COULD HAVE REINCARNATED ME AS JAUNE, REN, HELL I EVEN WOULD HAVE TAKE FUCKING CARDIN OR THE SHITY BROTHER OF WEISS' i shouted in my mind and doing some growls while gamer's mind was taking effect

i sighed before looking for the ups and downs

'well the good thing is while i wont be able to keep a low profile while i start to get stronger in my own way, im going to be able to go to signal so at least i will have a cover for combat skills, can get more information, and i already have a backstory from where i come from, the bad thing is that i will either wont be able to obtain ruby semblance if "the gamer" counts as one, i can't count on anyone if i tell them what i know, and if ruby's family is really overprotective they will always keep an eye on me' i thought with a frown

it was true who would believe a person if they tell you that in the future vale is going to get destroyed?

'also if someone knew about the gamer power it could be a problem, in yang case she could start telling everyone about my "semblance", the problem is that first i will essentially get a target painted on my back, after all rumours can spread like a wild fire, and theres no doubt that cinder and salem would hear this and plan counter measures against me or kill me before i can become a threat against them' i thought one of the possibilities

'and in qrow and taiyang case i would get more training but theres a high possibility that this information gets to ozpin, he accepted ruby two years early because of the skills ruby showed but above else the silver eyes trait that are mystic eyes for all i know, so they would either admit me in beacon too early and be removed of the board before the events start happening, or keep appearances and attend beacon to late, either way i wont be able to prevent various things for happening or nothing at all' i thought the other possibility with a frown

then a shiver went down my spine when a thought crossed my mind

"the worst case scenario would be that ironwood learns of my gamer powers, maybe im exaggerating in thinking that he would try to turn me into a weapon, but from a pragmatic point of view, to have an individual that can get you a lot of materials from nothing, get your soldiers stronger is something he would not let pass, if what was showed that he likes to send a whole army and go all blazing guns as his first plan is anything to go by" i muttered to myself

'maybe glynda was right and he likes to show his army like it was a competence of measuring dicks'

i sighed

"man this is going to be hard" i muttered to myself while i scratched the back of my head

 **[for your quick thinking and weighing your options your int and wis have raised by 1]**

'go away' i dismissed the window

after the roller coaster of emotions i finally realized something while my cheeks started to get a tint of red

"it's going to be really awkward taking baths from now on isn't it?" i muttered to myself while i was heading to "ruby's room"

'it's going to take a while getting used to have woman's body now' i thought while sighing

when i enter the room i was going to drift to sleep in my bed but a glance to the occupant of the other bed made me froze in my steps

"dammit how could i forget about this" i muttered to myself

in that moment i saw yang moving in her sleep, i keep quiet and still, trying to fuse with the shadows in the room when it finally settled down a notification appeared before me

 **[due to a special action a new skill has been created]**

 **[you have obtained the skill 'stealth']**

 **[stealth lvl 1 (passive)]**

 **[this skill will allow you to avoid detection and will help you take out enemies silently]**

after that i started to get in the bed but another glance to yang side and i realized something very important, that i haven't realized because of my reincarnation

'i have taken ruby away…' i thought to myself, while gamer's mind was getting rid of these bad emotions i still feel them… guilt, remorse and disgust to myself, for me the most important thing in the world is family and friends, so taking that away from someone else its a taboo in my dictionary

'what a hero i started out to be, not even a minute in this new world and i took a life, i thought that i could...' i thought to myself while pausing and sighing

'help' i finally thought

a new window appeared before me, i was confused at first but i remembered that "help" is a command, and that the pause in my inner-monologue counted as a finished sentence

in the new window i saw the different options, the gallery got my interest because in the games you can find conceptual art there, but what would be stored in my case?

tapping in the gallery i saw the video tab had an icon of new content, pressing it i saw a small rectangle with ruby emblem

the moment i pushed the button i saw all of ruby memories, no that's wrong it was more like i relived all of ruby life in just a couple of seconds

after that i feel mentally exhausted and went directly to sleep

[Yang P.O.V]

i woke up early than usual my Little sister has been waiting for this day from a long time, and 'yang!' if i didn't get my Little sister in time for her first day at signal, so i walked to ruby bed and started to call her

"ruby wake up it's time to get dressed" i said to ruby while shaking her, "five more minutes…" she said while she rolled to continue sleeping

"i said wake up!" i pull her bed sheets getting ruby out of bed in the process she only made a yelp sound when she hit the floor

when she finally opened her eyes she glared at me trying to look intimidating but she looked more adorable, that glare lasted but a second when her face changed to that of awe?, well i cant blame her i look really good even when i haven't fixed my hair, then she shifted her gaze a Little above my head

"whats wrong rubes i have something on my hair?" i said while i runned a hand through my hair

"uh… no i was still feeling sleepy sorry about that" she said while getting on her feet

"ok you should get dressed already you don't want to be late in your first day at signal do you?" i said with a smirk, in return she looked in front of her for a moment it looked like she was still feeling sleepy

when she finally registered my words her face lighted up "that's right i gotta get ready!" she said while reaching for the door, not a chance

"sorry Little sister but im taking a shower first" i said with a smirk, getting to the door first, "wha-" was the only thing that she say before i closed the door and i made my way to the bathroom, i really like to tease her.

After a shower and getting my hair done i made my way to my room expecting to see a still pouting ruby, so big was my surprise when i opened the door and ruby wasn't there

"uh thats weird i thought that she would wait until i got back to start yelling me that it wasn't fair that i got first, well whatever" i shrugged and started to get dressed, after i got to the kitchen i found ruby finishing her breakfast(cookies), dad was having a bright smile so i went to ask

"hey dad what's up" he turn his head to me and told me almost on the verge of tears "for the first time i didn't need to tell ruby that she needs to eat something else besides cookies and milk"

…eh?

It took me a full minute to understand what dad just said

Ruby, my Little sister, ate something beside cookies and milk without being told to do so?!

It took me and dad a LOT of effort to make her eat something besides cookies and milk, sure in part was because the things that dad could cook where few dishes, the last thing he tried cooking something new, besides tasting terrible, we got sick, how is that dad didn't get poisoned i will never know

"RUBY ARE YOU FEELING OK?!" i shouted grabbing ruby and checking if she got a fever or something

"yang im ok, just give me some space" she said with a red face

"but you barely eat something else besides cookies and milk" i said after letting her go

she sighed "yang, you and dad always told me that if i wanted to become a great huntress i would have to start by eating better, mind you that doesn't mean that i will stop eating cookies at all but im going to eat better so i can become a huntress that can save everyone" she said with determination, but in my eyes she was too cute

"im so proud of you Little sister!" i started hugging her after that and rubbed my cheeks with hers

"yang cut it out!" she said while flustered, yep my Little cookie's reaper is back to normal

"im going to take a shower now i don't want to be late" she started to run to get ready after that i started eating my own breakfast

[Alexander/Ruby P.O.V]

im in my way to the bathroom to get ready, it has been a vortex of emotions in my 'new life', when yang 'woke' me up i was feeling annoying in that moment i made a note to get her back for that, but a glance to yang and my anger at her died in my throat, there was a simple thought in my mind after seeing her

'beautiful'

the show doesn't make honor to yang beauty, she looked like a proud lion with her 'mane' and the confidence reflected in her face, the look she was given me to any other person would look like a sister proud of her Little sister, but after seeing the show and the memories i inherited from ruby i knew better, there was a glint in her eyes that could only be found in the dragons from the stories i had read,

a dragon's love for its treasure, a look that told me that she would do anything in her power to protect the people that she considered her treasure

her body while still not as developed like it would be in 3 years it still have an appealing appearance, with slender legs that have started to gain fat and muscle mass in the right amount to look attractive, a tight stomach, slender arms, in general i could say that her body could be like how Blake looks but maybe with more bust, and a little shorter, she was wearing an orange tank top with her emblem in the chest and skinny shorts

"man really after i could get my eyes of her to see her level and title i really have to control myself and not chuckle right away " i muttered to myself with a glint of amusement in my voice

because when i redirected my eyes above her head i knew right away that 'the gamer' power made irony from my thoughts

 **[yang xiao long lvl 15]**

 **[title: the nemean dragon]**

really i was expecting that her title would have something to do with either her berserker tendencies or her bad puns.

When she told me that today was my first day at signal and that i should get ready a quest appeared before me

 **[main quest: the first step]**

 **[main objective: +100xp, 100 lien, increase relationship with yang xiao long, increase relationship with the rose-xiao long family, increase reputation with vale's huntsman faction]**

 **[go to your first day of school at signal]**

 **[bonus objectives]**

 **[-get in time to school: +50xp]**

 **[-put attention in classes: +10% gain in wis and int related activities for the rest of the day]**

 **[-complete all the objectives: a skill book]**

 **[failure: decrease relationship with yang xiao long, decrease relationship with rose-xiao long family, decrease reputation with vale's huntsman faction]**

 **[Y/N]**

i quickly accepted the mission with a mental command and got exited for the first day of school, the fact that im going to a combat school but without all those regulations and crap of the military, and the chance to see awesome weapons, i really liked to see traditional weapons like swords, katanas, spears, and so on in my previous life since i was a kid, and then i got interested in guns after seeing the youtuber FPSRUSSIA

'but even so there are two things that intrigue me' i thought while i recalled the sensation i felt and what i saw, and reaching the second floor of the house

the sensation that i felt when i thought of the weapons i was going to see was different sure the concept of a mechashifting weapon sounds interesting but i feel like my interest in weapons increased

'it looks like that my soul merged with ruby's soul' i thought with a sad look while i remembered that i have taken ruby place

but i stopped thinking about that and concentrated in the other thing that i saw, because after a quick observe to the retreating form of yang and what i saw made me question the nature of the world

 **[yang xiao long]**

 **[age:14]**

 **[level: 15]**

 **[title: the nemean dragon]**

 **[HP: 500]**

 **[MP:N/A]**

 **[AP: 600]**

'this doesn't make sense even if in this world magic its supposed to be inexistent to an extent everyone should have a way to use their abilities if not how semblances exist?' i thought while i was putting my hand in the door knob of the bathroom, but i stopped when i realized something

"maybe they use their aura instead, well whatever lets see what that reputation thing is about" i said while i entered the bathroom

'menu' i thought and when i was looking for the new option my mind came to a complete halt when i read a new option

 **[semblances]**

'semblances' i thought without a second thought

 **[here you can see the special skills of a person or 'semblances' that you have obtained, these special skills use exclusively your aura points (active semblances) or are active so long you have aura points (passive semblances)]**

 **[tornado of roses lvl 15 (active)]**

 **[this semblance grants super speed leaving a trail of red roses for a short period of time, the higher the level so it will be the speed of the semblance and the cost will be lessened; current cost: 100 AP /5 seconds, speed: 60 km/h]**

"so i still have ruby's semblance, and taking in consideration the new menú option does that mean that i can get more semblances?" no long after that thought crossed my mind a new window appeared

 **[due to your deduction of the semblances options your wis and luck has increased by 1]**

"well that confirms it" i closed the window with a grin and got ready to get in the shower

after a quick shower, almost leaving the bathroom with the towel tied in my waist(man's habit) instead in my chest, checking my inventory and see that beside the weapons i got i have various things from my past life, getting dressed and almost falling to get the skirt right, storing some cookies and other food in my inventory and also some other clothes, i got in the car and we made our way to signal academy, yang went in bumblebee

'im going to need to know how to get more semblances, experimenting with them is more than likely that will get me a new skill, ruby got her semblance either by heritage of summer or her addiction to cookies' i thought with an amused smile in my face

after using observe in my way to the dinning room and in the food i knew right away why sometimes ruby talked so fast, it looks like cookies grants a small boost in speed for 20 min and are stackable, didn't say the limit thought but with a good stack of cookies i could get a great boost in speed, in the other hand the breakfast of eggs with bacon granted me an increased gain in str, vit, and dex for the next 6 hours so until lunch

'well all in all i got my **[observe]** ability other 3 leves, got a point in charisma from my reply to yang, and i think i know why Blake is afraid of Zwei' i thought to myself

i really have to suppress a snicker, i couldn't use observe in Zwei unless getting taiyang to worry about me more, because when i saw the level an title i stared at the dog in disbelief for several seconds

 **[Zwei lvl 40]**

 **[title: THE CORGI]**

'really does that mean that Zwei is some kind of an alfa dog, a royal kind of dog, ultimate dog or something like that? ' i couldn't continue with this train of thought as we arrived to signal, and yang came shortly after

"ok girls i will see you later in classes and yang give ruby a tour around signal, and don't destroy anything in the process" taiyang said before leaving to his office

to be honest i was expecting yang to ditch me like in the serie, she did not such a thing

she started to show me parts of the school:

classrooms, cafetería, the forge, the library, and many other things

now we are in the school arena

'im surprised she sticked with me i think the only thing left is the auditorium, man i wished i could stick around more in the library so i could see what books where skill books ' i thought while i was admiring the arena

and no longer after we left the arena her friends appeared and she ditched me

"yeah to good to be true, why im even surprised?" i said to myself while face-palming

"well now where is the auditorium?" i said to myself

'map' i thought while the tutorial of the map showed itself

 **[welcome to the map here you can see the places that you have visited, unexplored places will be displayed as 'pieces' of the map left, but you can get maps to fill those places]**

 **[your current location will be displayed as a red dot]**

 **[the map can display different functions such as:]**

 **[Grimm threat level: here you can see the map in different colors representing the grim threat]**

 **[points of interest: such as weapons shop, armor shop, material shop, etc]**

 **[quest navigator: here you can see where is your destination]**

 **[also the map can change between a map of all remnant, a kingdom, a city a place that you have visited, and your current place]**

 **[more functions can be added depending on the skills you get and your progress, such as fast travel, etc]**

'well that will come in hand, also i should see if the quest navigator is not limited to the quests only, or if i can get the function in the normal map so i can place destination marks' i thought while i saw the places that where left to be filled and activated the quest navigator, after that i made my way to the auditorium

the opening ceremony was boring to say the least, but nevertheless i paid attention, a little because thats information that im going to need, but most important so i don't fail the optional objectives

after that the classes went with normal studies such as science, mathematics, chemistry, and so on, and some special classes like how to make bullets, another biology class but oriented to the grimms, use of dust and properties and so on

if i have to say something about the classes i would say boring for the 'normal classes' and very informative and useful for the 'special classes'

not because of the professors but because i have already taken those classes in my past life so nothing new to learn besides history, nevertheless i keep in mind the optional quest and i got rewarded with 6 points in int and wis, and also during all day i was using **[observe]** managing to get another 20 levels on the skill by observing anything

"finally a combat class" i said after taking some the theory classes all day long even if those where just small classes aimed to give us and insight of whats to come

the profesor was qrow

he was a man in his mid 30's give it or take some years with messy black hair styled backwards, he has a formal shirt leaving unbuttoned the top 2 buttons and the sleeves rolled, has a necklace with a cross, formal pants shoes and a cape, he has a face that says that he doesn't give a damn but that could be attributed to the fact the he reeks at alcohol

'really is there a time where he is not drunk?' i thought while i saw him

a quick observe and i wanted to facepalm really, really hard

 **[qrow branwen]**

 **[age: 39]**

 **[level: 80]**

 **[title: drunk scythe master]**

 **[HP: 3560]**

 **[MP:N/A]**

 **[AP: 5120]**

'im not impressed by the level but,that's his title, really?!' i thought to myself while restraining from facepalm again

'does that mean that the more drunk he gets the better he fights?, and here i thought that his title would be something in the lines of "fall's guardian" or something like that' i thought while remembering that qrow is like the guardian of the fall maiden before cinder partially stole the powers

'then again i can change my titles whenever i want, so maybe other people changes their titles the more they grow up, certain circumstances or changes of mind?' i thought while listed posible reasons

the last one is because of yang, if she goes full berserker when a single string of her hair is cut, im pretty sure that her title would change to that in the mad warrior lines

 **[due to your continuos correct guessings your luck has increased by 2]**

'yep that confirms it' i closed the window with a mental command and prepared for what qrow has in store

"alright kids this is your combat and training class, it's pretty obvious what are you going to be doing here so lets get over this already" said qrow to all the class in his same lazy way

"first of all if your combat performance is lacking and doesn't show signs of getting better i will send you to a normal school instead, we don't need dead weight facing grimms" he say nonchalant

'wow dude you could have sugar coat that' i thought to myself

he could have say that it was for their safety, but im pretty sure why he said that way, a quick glance all around me and i was proven correct

i was greeted with scowls in the faces of the others students, some glaring daggers, and so on

'very clever qrow' i thought while my respect for him increased a little

there are various ways to get someone to try harder and improve more, and one of those is to disrespect someone, look down on someone and so on, and the reaction would be to prove the person that he was wrong about him

'now lets see in how many this strategy works' i thought while returning my head to qrow again

"that being said if you prove yourselves, in one year you are going to start hunting grimms, BUT you must have created your own weapon by then, that being said if at this time next year you haven't created your weapon you are going to be expelled, your forge classes will teach you what you need and help you in the acquisition of materials for your weapon " after he finished that a thought crossed my mind

'ok im in trouble now, crescent rose hasn't be created yet, so im going to need to créate it almost from zero, ruby's memories of different materials will help me but its going to be hard…'

but before i could continue that line of thought a new quest appeared before me

 **[new long time quest received]**

 **[new quest: give birth to your baby]**

 **[main objective: +100,000 exp, +100,000 lien, increase reputation with vale's huntsmans, new title]**

 **[créate your custom scythe-high impact sniper rifle A.K.A Crescent rose]**

 **[provided objects: crescent rose blueprints in your inventory]**

 **[requirements:]**

 **[-list of materials]**

 **[-craftsmanship lvl 80: 20/80]**

 **[bonus objectives]**

 **[add 3 or more upgrades to the original design of crescent rose: 0/3 ]**

 **[finish the misión before 6 months]**

 **[?]**

 **[bonus rewards:]**

 **[bonus 1: +10,000 xp, +10,000 lien]**

 **[bonus 2: xp booster]**

 **[bonus 3: ?]**

 **[complete all the bonus objectives: new title]**

 **[time limit: 1 year]**

 **[quest failure: unable to become a huntress, posible death in time]**

 **[accept: Y/** N **]**

'… ok the name of the quest sounds wrong in so many levels, but its convenient nonetheless' i thought with a raised eyebrow, and glad that no one can see this besides me

i looked once again at the quest and made a note to check my skill list, it looks like that i got more skills when i reincarnated as ruby, if the **[craftsmanship lvl 20]** is anything to go by, and also i must check the titles i got

"this is going to be difficult" i muttered to myself while i checked the materials that are going to be needed and the level of craftsmanship, then i accepted the mission with a mental command

 **[crescent rose blueprints have been added to your inventory]**

"tell me about it"

"!"

i was so distracted that i didn't realize the presence of the guy besides me

"sorry about that, are you ok?" he asked me with worry in his voice

a quick glance above his head and i found who he was

 **[Michael Fenrir: lvl 3]**

 **[title: signal student]**

he was a guy with blue sapphire eyes, dark silver neck length hair with some streaks of White, his hairstyle is messy down spikes with two uneven bangs those are divided in the right side of the face, he is wearing a long sleeve grey t-shirt with combat gloves, jeans and sneakers, and the most notable feature where his silver Wolf ears

'ok either almost everyone have a correlation between name and color or have a reference to my home world' i thought to myself

"yeah im ok thanks for your concern, just deep in thought with the weapon that we have to créate that i didn't notice you" i said to him

"thats ok, im also nervous about what weapon i have to create" he said with a sheepish smile while he scratched his check

"oh sorry i haven't introduced myself, im Michael Fenrir nice to meet you" he said while he extended his hand

"like wise im Al- 'cough' Ruby Rose" i said while momentary cursing my almost slip up of my original name

anymore chance of small talks where interrupted when qrow started talking again about our training, so we decided to give him our full attention, ALSO i got a point in LUCK, because when i was talking with Michael, qrow decided to give us a time to let the information about creating our weapons sink in, so in a way i still was paying attention to classes and didn't fail the side quest

after that it was time for training , we couldn't do much since it was the first day and it was more than anything a warm up for things to come so we only did like 90 minutes of training, nevertheless i got 1 points in str, vit and dex

after classes i went to the entrance to wait for yang and taiyang to go back home in the meantime i started checking my skill for anything new

'skills' i thought while the list was displayed

 **[Gamer's Mind lvl: max]**

 **[Gamer's Body lvl: max]**

 **[Observe lvl: 25]**

 **[Pain resistance lvl: 4]**

 **[detect bloodlust lvl 3]**

 **[scythe mastery lvl 12]**

 **[spear mastery lvl 2]**

 **[sword mastery lvl 1]**

 **[execution lvl 1]**

 **[keyblade wielder lvl 1 (passive)]**

 **[mana bolt lvl 1]**

 **[craftsmanship lvl 20]**

 **[stealth lvl 1 (passive)]**

 **[gun mastery lvl 5]**

 **[silver eyes lvl 1 active(blocked)/passive]**

 **[cooking lvl 13]**

it looked like some skills got upgraded like scythe mastery and pain resistance, and i got some new skills

i decided to check what does the execution does beside the obvious and also the silver eyes skils, i left the other new ones for later

 **[execution lvl 1 (passive)]**

 **[this skills grants an increase gain in xp to enemies that you finish in an glorious/brutal way, the more leveled this skill is the more quickly you will be able to execute it, and gain more xp, have fun experimenting ways to kill your enemies]**

"uh that explains how i gained 4 levels in my previous fight" i muttered to myself

 **[silver eyes lvl 1 active(blocked)/passive]**

 **[the eyes of a lineage of warriors of legend that protected remnant from the Grimm**

 **passive: your attacks deals 0.2% more damage against Grimm type enemies**

 **active 1: deals 20% more damage against Grimm type enemies and 10% against other enemies, cost 10 mp/ second.**

 **Active 2 (AOE): 5% chance to instakill or stun Grimm type enemies above your level, 100% chance to instakill Grimm type enemies below your level, deals massive damage against other type enemies, range: 5mts radius cost: 500mp]**

"wow" that was the only thing that i could say from what i just read

'man that is just OP, no wonder how ruby crippled cinder with just a glare from the silver eyes, im going to need to unlock the active function of the silver eyes' i thought while i started thinking of ways to unlock the eye's powers and train them

when i reached the entrance i got a notification that i completed the mission opening the mission quest i looked to finish the mission

 **[main quest: the first step ]**

 **[main objective: +100xp, 100 lien, increase relationship with yang xiao long, increase relationship with the rose-xiao long family, increase reputation with vale's huntsman faction]**

 **[go to your first day of school at signal]**

 **[bonus objectives]**

 **[-get in time to school: +50xp "complete"]**

 **[-put attention in classes: +10% gain in wis and int related activities for the rest of the day "complete"]**

 **[-complete all the objectives: a skill book "complete"]**

 **[finish]**

'ok lets see what i got' i thought to myself while looking for anyone in the vicinity and made sure that there where no crows in the área or cameras around.

After making sure that no one was seeing me i proceded to finish the mission and the skill book appeared in my hands

'i need to check if i can make the rewards appear directly in my inventory, also i must look for an option of auto-loot or something, it would be next to imposible to hide my gamer powers when we start hunting Grimm in the combat class ' i thought to myself while a window appeared before me

 **[you have obtained a skill book!]**

 **[do you want to learn the skill Instant Dungeon?]**

 **[Y/N]**

with a mental command i selected 'no' i already risked being exposed by finishing the mission here and a book appearing before me, im not going to risk being caught with a dissolving book entering my body

after that i grabbed my backpack and proceeded to 'put' the book inside, while in reality i opened my inventory inside my backpack and put the book inside my inventory

when i put my backpack in my back hanging it form one shoulder, yang and taiyang came to where i was

"hey Rubes how was your first day?" yang say with a grin on her face

"since you ditch me?" i said with a raised eyebrow, at that yang gave a sheepish smilea and taiyang a glare to her

"pretty good, just kind of wish that i could do some combat training" i said with a shrug

"you are going to do that some other time Rubes, for now you need to get some new friends" she said with a teasing tone, while she mounted her bike

i was going to say that i actually made some friends but the majority where guys, so… i shut my mouth unless taiyang gets the idea that some guys start hitting on me and send them to their maker early on, last thing i need is that everyone starts avoiding me like the plague

'i still like girls, that didn't change when i became ruby so it wont matter really if some guy starts hitting on me, i will just turn the guy down' i thought while i got in the car with taiyang

"ruby remember that after lunch qrow is coming for your training" taiyang said while we started our way back home

"sure i will be ready" i said with a small smile

'really im never going to get used that this is my new life, i know that i have the chance to change the future to prevent the events that happened, but the sin that i stole a life, even if it was unwittingly, would weight on me for my life, i just hope that someday i manage the courage to tell everyone' i thought sadly to myself while gamer's mind started getting rid of those bad emotions

* * *

ok so that was the chapter, it was more about like an introduction to some mechanics of his powers and his new life than action, the next chapter will have some combat and our character will start planing on what to do

also some people got confused if i would change the gender of ruby or if our oc would become the "original" ruby, so yeah i went with the second one, i already explained more or less the why in the chapter and also since taiyang lost both raven and summer, and yang almost got she and ruby killed, from my opinion that developed taiyang overprotective side for his daughters, and i would say yang developed a need of protect ruby because she almost got both of them killed

so when the canon story starts ruby will not be OP, will have more skills but not an absurd level, im going to debate if ozpin should caught her before canon starts or not, anyway im going to make some changes before canon

P.S: i'm planning some events, one in particular will take place when she is already in beacon, but i'm going to need to give her some powerful weapons so she can complete (survive) the event, so if you guys could give me an idea of what to give her it would be appreciated

also theres another reason why in the first place i decided to reincarnate the oc as ruby besides put him in embarrassing situations be it in future events or daily life, the fact that he is feeling guilt and other emotions because he took ruby life will help with an event that i have in mind

so like the last chapter point me in your reviews if i made some grammar mistakes, and please tell me if i can describe more or less right the characters

and finally i'm going to post the first chapter of a new fanfic later this day, so see you next time


End file.
